One Exciting Conference
by charlottenbronte
Summary: Ginny attents a work conference and tries something new with someone unexpected! Non DH compliant. For Mature audience only. Light hearted and fun.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. Adult themes ahead for mature audience only.

 **One Exciting Conference**

The shrill sound of a bell getting louder and louder at precisely three in the morning disturbed Ginny from pleasant daydreaming at the mediwitch station. Nightduty was not her favourite shift but she had lucked out with her assignment tonight and all her patients were pleasant and stable. Glancing at the panel she saw the call bell was coming from the opposite wing and went to assist her fellow team mate. The patient required some simple pain relief however due to their chatty nature it was a good twenty minutes before Ginny could leave the room and return to her desk. She was no longer interested in planning her dream holiday and resolved to start some reading of journals for an upcoming conference on potion handling and storage in the fight against superbugs. The topic was hardly conductive to keeping her yawns at bay.

Following the great war and the terrible personal losses, Ginny had finished her schooling via correspondence than completed a Mediwitch degree in Romania whilst staying with her brother Charlie. The deaths of three of her brothers and boyfriend had understandably had a huge emotional impact and studying in a foreign place had been soothing at the time allowing her to grieve at her own pace. Eventually she decided to return to England, missing her parents and other brothers. St Mungo's gladly accepted her on the team and she had since flourished in the role and was now secure in her job. She even had a boyfriend of over a year one Smith Placcide, a lovely quiet man who worked at the Ministry in the public archive.

The relationship appeared to be going well, even their families had met and she was regularly teased about any upcoming engagement plans. Smith had admitted to Ginny he wanted to secure a promotion before popping the big question as he was quite the planner and felt that would ensure he could be a good provider. She was not to fussed as she was in no rush to enter into a wedding and the sedate pace they were taking felt right. Smith was not one to demonstrate his feelings physically and they had not progressed beyond kissing as he believed in waiting until marriage. Ginny had only had the one lover, her first serious boyfriend a Hufflepuff senior who was sadly killed by a stray curse in the Battle at Hogwarts. The weeks leading to the battle had been tense and one didn't know if they would see the other side so they had not seen the need to wait and had given into their heady feelings and hormones. She could barely remember the time now as a good five years had passed and it hurt to think of him.

Sometimes she wondered how compatible she truly was with Smith, as she did have the tendency to tune out as he discussed in minute details what he believed to be interesting facts at his work but he was so lovely in his manner. Hopefully they could build chemistry over time and she could always put on the wireless if one of his stories went too long.

Realising her mind was wandering once again, Ginny tried to refocus on the task and jotted down some note and questions to ask lectures for next weeks conference. She was keen to put together an informal talk on all the updated techniques for her fellow colleagues and to help enhance her resume as she was looking at applying for a more senior role. A senior role that did not require frequent night duties and included a handsome pay-rise. The hours slowly trickled by until finally the clock struck seven and the morning staff began arriving. Feeling pleased with her research efforts, Ginny put all her study away glad she was prepared and could relax for the rest of the week.

Wednesday rolled around quickly, Ginny had enjoyed some nice days off spent with family and friends. Smith had surprised her with a beachside one night getaway, separate rooms on different levels of course. They enjoyed a fine seafood dinner which was fabulous, the weather beautiful and warm, perfect for strolling on the sand with small waves lapping at their toes. One unexpected wave left both of there lower legs throughly wet and laughing they returned to the hotel, biding each other goodnight at the lobby with a single if boring chaste kiss. Ginny had wondered if maybe she might hear him knocking on her door but he never did. She struggled to sleep that night feeling restless, the lack of excitement should be pleasing but it was hard to shake the creeping notion of emptiness. The following morning was spent wandering the village markets before Smith dutifully escorted her home making plans for the next weekend, he was aware she had a busy week ahead.

Ginny had recently rented a quaint cottage and was enjoying decorating and making the space hers. She caught site of her reflection in the mirror noticing it appeared she had new freckles dotting her nose, probably a result of the glorious sunshine at the beach. Adjusting her robes and applying a touch of gloss, Ginny headed off to the conference hoping that the day wouldn't be too boring. She was in luck as the first part of the day went quickly after registering and meeting the other attendees, there were some familiar faces from work and people she had studied with plus the topics were quite interesting.

Breaking for lunch Ginny headed to a nearby cafe with her friends from Romania eager to catch up, alas the hour was over in a flash so they made plans to meet for drinks after. Returning to the lecture hall they had one more talk before a practical tutorial, glancing down at the itinerary Ginny was dismayed to see it was lead by one of her former Hogwarts professors, Severus Snape. Sour Snape she nicknamed him to herself, remembering his negative attitude and terrifying demeanour in class for the few years he had taught. He had barely acknowledged her during her time at Hogwarts so she had been able to make it quietly though his classes and get decent grades. Maybe he had mellowed since the Great War and leaving the school.

The lecture was very enthusiastic and engaging about the topic, Ginny felt like she could now put together a great overview for work. Ending with a joke the lecturer led the attendees to another room which was set up as a potions lab. Snape was standing behind a lectern looking unchanged, same lank greasy hair, thick heavy black robes and emanating displeasure from his very pores. Everyone dispersed around the room, with two to a station set up with rudimentary cauldrons and an array of supplies. Ginny paired up with a fellow colleague, a quiet but pleasant mediwitch named Jane who had also attended Hogwarts but before the Professors time. As other attendees chatted and got settled in, Ginny wanted to warn them of his stern nature but they were all adults now not chasing OWLs and house points.

Snape surprised Ginny by simply beginning his tutorial with a curt welcome and a warning to be careful and respect the tools and ingredients. Everyone sensing the serious nature and danger of chemicals and hot cauldrons focused on the task at hand, intrigued by new techniques and ways of best practice. As they began reconstructing a complex antimicrobial healing tincture proving resistant to most strains of the latest super bug, Snape walked around the room inspecting cauldrons and very occasionally giving the odd nod of approval. He stopped to study her cauldron which she was now simmering, the liquid inside appeared to be the correct shade and consistency was beginning to thicken. He inclined his head slightly than moved on to check Jane's work, Ginny exhaled realising she had inadvertently been holding her breath. She really wanted to jump up and down with excitement, that hint of approval made her feel highly skilled. Poor Jane only received a raised eyebrow and hmm sound as her cauldron looked to be boiling again and emitting dark smoke. Crestfallen Jane extinguished her fire and she was not the only one, five others cauldrons began to do the same thing. Snape finished the tutorial by explaining a simple misstep in the order of adding ingredients caused the smoking reaction. All in all it had actually been a great tutorial and surprisingly no one left in tears, maybe she should change her former Professor's nickname to Serious Snape.

Two hours later Ginny found herself staring at her 3rd shot of whiskey feeling a little tipsy, her Romanian friends were bad or rather fun influences. The pub was lovely and warm and fairly empty so the group of girls had commandeered the comfiest chairs, flirted heavily with the barmen and were receiving excellent service. A cheese platter was plonked on a table and Ginny happily devoured half of it, thinking it would be a good idea to soak up some of the alcohol. She rarely drank more than a glass of wine and didn't want to get sick, plus she wasn't sure if she even had any hangover potions at home. Luckily she had another two days off work so tomorrow she could spend as she wished. Throwing caution to the wind she decided to enjoy her evening, joining in with laughter listening to her friends dating tales.

The stories were so entertaining and as they all turned to Ginny to hear one of her stories, she realised she had no current ones apart from her embarrassing crush on Harry Potter which she had outgrown in school. She told the girls of her kind but plain boyfriend Smith, that they had yet to even have an argument adding that an engagement might be on the cards soon. One of the more racier girls Susan pressed her for more details, teasingly asking if you don't fight how do you enjoy make up sex? Blushing bright pink all the way from her neck to her red hair she stuttered about how they had yet to be intimate. Sensing her reticence to talk about the topic, the girls changed the conversation to first jobs outside of university.

One by one Ginny's friends started leaving until it was just Susan left. The girls ordered some light bar snacks and changed drinks to martinis. As it was now just the two of them, Susan again brought up the topic of dating, she could tell Ginny needed a good womanly chat. The dark cosy atmosphere and effects of the drinks gave her the confidence to talk and over an espresso martini Susan now knew all about Smith. She began to admit something she had been keeping to herself that she worried they were not right for each other and missing that romantic, sexual spark. It had not even bothered her that they rarely touched and neither did she want him to. What kind of marriage would they have if they had zero chemistry? She feared falling deeply in love again and the risk of losing them.

Susan listened quietly and did not interrupt, merely hugging Ginny as she expressed her worries. Whilst Susan had not lost any loved ones or been involved in the war, she empathised with Ginny and her fear of getting hurt. However fear was sometimes meant to be faced and she did not want her friend to miss out on the fun and joy of finding a partner she truly wanted to be with. Looking over Ginny's shoulder she watched as a wizard entered the pub, which was almost empty now. He looked familiar and as he walked by the table she recognised he was the Professor from this afternoons tutorial. He settled in at the back of the room, signalling the bartender to bring over a drink. Susan too was feeling the effects of an afternoons worth of drinking with little to eat and boldly went up to the bar and placed an order, sending a drink over to him. He had such an air of mystery around him and she decided he was quite sexy. Really both girls could do with some flirting to brighten there moods. Hoping he might join them she returned to Ginny and fell back into the conversation.

Twenty minutes had passed the girls giggling over Susan sharing some of memories of past relationships, and getting in-depth with some of her intimate secrets. Ginny once again suffered from deep blushing listening to her friend prattle on about favourite positions and ways to orgasm, realising she wasn't even sure what Susan was going on about, men licked where and it felt amazing? Suddenly a bartender appeared with more whisky shots. Ginny looked at Susan laughing, how could she have ordered more, she had more to drinks today in one sitting than the first half of the year. Susan grinned triumphantly as the bartender mentioned they were with compliments from the gentleman at the back of the room. Glancing to see who had kindly sent them, Ginny was shocked to see it was one Severus Snape. Susan mentioned she had sent one to him first, stating he was rather dishy and why not have some fun before her portkey was due to activate, she inclined her head and waved him over inviting him to their comfy chairs.

Fun and Snape did not go in the same sentence but before she could warn Susan, he was sitting next to her. His presence was a little sobering and Ginny sat quietly as the two of them exchanged small talk. He was not chatty but had a rather smooth air about him and if Ginny wasn't so naive she would have understood he was flirting with them. Susan suggested they finish the shots of whiskey before she had to leave as a toast to a successful conference. Ginny found herself joining in before her friend left in a whirlwind of hugs and air kisses.

Silence dragged on, Ginny wondering how she could leave as quickly as possible. She had not anticipated this morning that she would be drunk in a pub sitting opposite one of her former Professors. Before she could make an exit, Severus interrupted.

"How do you find working in the medical field? I pegged you to be married with 3 sets of twins by now"

Ginny was not surprised most relatives and friends had expected her to find a new suitor after the war and forgo any further education and start a family of her own. Rendering first aid during the big battle had sparked something inside of her and she had applied and was accepted for the mediwitch degree. At this stage she wasn't even sure when she wanted children and speaking with all the girls she knew Smith was not the right man for her, they simply had no chemistry and did not challenge each other. The alcohol gave her the courage to admit to herself that he was too bland and she was ready to speak to him tomorrow and end things gently. Ginny wanted to be excited talking about her partner and to feel grand romance or at least heavy passion.

"Not every woman's ambition is to ignore her education and start a family! But if you must know I love working as a mediwitch and making a difference" She tartly replied, it was really none of his business. He merely answered with a smile, surprised that she had a bit of spark. "And you, enjoying the lecture circuit, married to some snobby pureblood witch?" Liquor giving her courage to ask questions of her own.

"Well it does pay well, I get wined and dined and provided nice accommodation. Plus I am passionate about the subject. I did find myself with a lot of time on my hands after Hogwarts and the War. As for witches, well I have yet to find one who can handle my charms" Severus replied, he had enjoyed a dinner with the other lecturers with heavy rich red wine and whilst would probably deny it, was also under the effects of excessive alcohol.

Ginny wondered what charms he was talking about, obviously it was not his personality. His dark looks and preference for all black lent him a handsome air. Borrowing one of his mannerisms she raised her eyebrow at him.

Smirking Severus elaborated "Yes believe it or not I do have some charm. It relates to what you were talking about with your friend. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation" Ginny blushed bright red, her friend had been talking about sexually explicit things involving foreplay. She was also intrigued, what was he so good at. She watched as he deliberately and slowly ran the tip of his tongue over his lips moistening them. Her breath quickened, was he flirting with her? She realised with shock she had felt more excitement in her conversation with Snape than all the kisses combined from Smith. He watched and was delighted in her response, nostrils flaring and pupils dilating.

"Oh yes my friend was talking about an act I am not familiar with, and now will likely not know for ages as I am splitting with my boyfriend" The alcohol dulled her senses and let her talk to much, she was sure Snape had no interest in her love life or lack thereof.

"You have not experienced cunnilingus? Well Miss Weasley you have been missing out. I could always show you if you like?" Time outside of Hogwarts and the destruction of Voldemort had mellowed Snape a touch and he was now open to romantic entanglements.

Not wanting to admit she had no idea what it entailed, she did not see the harm in letting him show her and it felt very daring and sexy to accept his proposal. After all she was an adult now and she wanted to explore the tension between them. Nodding her acceptance, she drained a glass of water before following Severus as he led he outside and to his room above the pub. In all honesty it felt like it was happening to someone else, some worldly woman who took sex when and where she wanted without answering to anyone. She did feel some guilt that she had not spoken to Smith yet but the intention was there in her mind and she knew nothing would change her decision. The fact that she was willingly following Severus Snape to his room was proof enough that the relationship was over.

Suddenly a little shy Ginny couldn't help herself rambling about how she believed cunnilingus was some type of special kiss, really she needed to spend more time with her more vivacious friends and stop been so uptight about sexuality. Snape successfully hid a snort in reply, directing her to sit on the desk. As she hopped on the table he settled into the chair, insinuating himself between her legs so she had them open on either side of him. He caressed her calves before removing each boot, than sliding her robes up to bunch around her hips. During the process he talked about what he was going to do, learning her folds and femininity with his mouth until she succumbed to orgasm. Ginny felt like an idiot, of course it would involve more than a kiss it was deeply intimate act.

Sensing her hesitance Severus stopped touching her and leaned back, explaining she could leave any time although it was soon going to get a lot more personal so best to end it now. Ginny threw her internal struggle to the wind and shook her head, she was staying. She felt a fire growing in her pelvis and knew he could help ease the feeling. Snape returned to the job at hand kissing and nibbling her thighs, stopping to breath over her centre where she had on some floral cotton panties. She could feel his warm breath fanning over budding moisture and gasped as he brandished his wand and charmed them off. He was now staring deeply at the most private part of her, before he dipped his head and set to work. He lapped at her folds and learnt her ridges, paying attention to what made her sigh and gasp out, before focusing in on that little nub filled with thousands of nerve endings. She had long since given up on watching instead leaning backwards on her elbows to support herself as he pleasured her. Before long she felt a cresting feeling as it took hold and spread to her centre, crying out as she experienced a true deep orgasm.

"I have been missing out, that was amazing!" Ginny stuttered after she collected her breath. His raise of an eyebrow the only reply. Severus soon assisted her to sit back upright and smoothed her robe over her legs modestly. Whilst he liked throwing caution to the wind, he did realise now how naive she truly was and felt a little guilty for taking advantage of her inebriated state. He went to move but she grabbed him, wanting more intimacy the alcohol making her bold.

"If I could just have a moment, wait here" and he removed himself from the sitting room. Ginny was now mortified she had just let a man who she wash't involved with explore the most intimate part of her. Before she could run out the room, Snape returned with two vials, explaining it was a hangover potion that would remove the alcohol form their systems, so they could make coherent decisions. They both took the potion at the same time and Ginny slowly felt it work as if it was removing a filter. He still looked the same, mildly handsome but with added colour to his face. He invited her to sit at the table and fetched her some water. Minutes passed in silence. Ginny somehow found the courage to ask if it was always like that, all consuming and powerful. Snape was honest that it probably depended on how the person was feeling and that alcohol certainly lowered inhibitions and allowed oneself to have fun.

Shifting in her chair Ginny felt the same, she wanted that sensation again and thanks to the potion it was obviously not the whiskey or wine making her feel hungry for intimacy. Snape too drank some water, Ginny watching him lick his lips at the end. She felt her breathing quicken again, her body responding to the sensuality of his action. Before she knew what she was saying, she found herself asking him if they could do it again just to compare, almost like an experiment?

"Well I do love a good experiment" Severus replied before leading her to his comfortable hotel bed. This time she removed her robes and luxuriated in the softness of the bed. He took his time kissing around he pubic bone, teasing her pubic hair and stoking her thighs. His thumb lazily rolled over her clitoris until she pushed it away as it was too sensitive, he than covered her again with his mouth licking and sucking until she quickly orgasmed. Afterwards he lay next to her, her fluids drying on his face with what appeared to be a smile. She returned it, the second time had felt even better. She chatted for a little bit as they recovered their breaths, deciding that time had been kind to him as he was actually a man she now wanted to know.

Before long Ginny found herself shutting her eyes and dozing as the effects of a long day of studying and and exciting evening caught up with her. Snape ended up also dozing and his deep snoring work her up after an hour. She wanted to tease him but was unsure if he had developed a sense of humour. Stretching beside him, she watched him study her body and recognised the appreciation in his eyes, she leaned into him and he gently stoked her hair before grasping her head and kissing her. Despite what they had previously shared this too felt daring and groaning he rolled over her and ground his pelvis against her. She greedily rubbed her body against his wanting more. Breaking from the passionate kiss, Snape argued that he may regret being a gentleman but they had best stop. Ginny's body was not in agreement but she knew he was right, now was not the time as she must see Smith first before entering into a sexual relationship with anyone else.

Snape flipped himself off of her but couldn't resist bringing her with him and before she knew it she was straddling his face whilst holding onto the headboard. He guided her in this new position and once again she was a wet mess, crying out with another intense orgasm. They disentangled themselves and he passed her robes to stop temptation. Leading her to the door and walking her to a safe apparition point in silence. Once they reached the destination she chastely kissed him on the cheek, she had so much she wanted to say but was not sure how. She settled with a simple thank you. Snape merely nodded, stepping away. Just before she raised her wand to say goodbye he finally spoke.

"Feel free to send me an owl, ah that is if you truly are sick of boring"

With her heart feeling light and a smile on her face Ginny aparated away already penning the letter in her head.

Two weeks later Ginny nervously walked down a rickety path before coming to a door. Before she could knock it opened and there was Severus Snape holding a glass of wine in one hand and a vial in the other. Reading the label clearly marked contraceptive Ginny laughed and stepped inside eager to find out more about the most intriguing man she had ever met.

A/N: Hope you liked this one off and somewhat gentler Severus. Cheers.


End file.
